Seven Winters
by suikaneko
Summary: Jamie is now in highschool and finds that he can't stop thinking about Jack...and with his visits becoming more frequent, who couldn't blame him? Written by two people Suikaneko and Postdramatic, the odd numbered chapters are Postdramatics and the Even are suikaneko's, enjoy :) /benefrost
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Winters- Chapter One**

After defeating the Boogie Man, Pitch Black, and all the celebrating that followed, Jack could only see thinking in his near future. In his nearly three hundred years of existence, he had his most brain-racking time ahead of him.

He thought about his new role.

The battle had brought him closer to the other Guardians and compelled him to join despite their dissimilar methods. He questioned his ethics prior to the long fight, and compared them to how he wanted to be known as a Guardian.  
This made him think about the fight. Although he would be remembered as a hero in the light of his heroic awakening, he knew who the real heroes were. The children.

Yes, it was his job to protect them, so, as you might assume, he was allowed a bit of room for sentiment. However, he mostly thought of Jamie. It was Jamie's firm beliefs that gave the Guardians a chance, yes, but he was also the first to believe in Jack since before he could remember, and this meant so much more.

Jack could remember, thanks to the tooth fairy, his sister and how great it felt to be the older brother she could believe in. Jamie had given him the same feeling and that same look that his sister did when realizing fear didn't control her. Even before Jamie knew Jack was real for certain, Jack didn't lose the faith that he lacked from the boy; the boy that brought his friends out to fight the nightmares and saved Christmas, Easter, and sweet dreams; the boy who believed in him and saw him for who he was. They owed Jamie for being the child with the little bit of guardian in him.

After winning the battle it wasn't the last time they met. Jack Frost was never farther than the sneakiest cold front.

He made an opportunist of himself for all the unpredictable snow days that brought Jamie out to see his icy friend. Jamie didn't fail to tell all his friends, and theirs, about his crazy adventures after breaks.

It was a good few years until Jamie was in the 8th grade and the other kids were getting tired of his stories. Outcast by the others he found more popularity with his sister's friends who were younger and still had the capacity to believe.

Eventually, however, he didn't even have them. His sister thought she was too grown up to think about Santa and that Jamie needed to grow up as well. All his friends had either forgotten through time or therapy. He stopped talking about them, but that couldn't stop his belief. As he entered high school, everyone knew about the boy who still believed in the things that should be left to the childish past. They jeered and pointed, never getting too close for fear that he might talk to them. The looks made Jamie think about what was wrong with him. Kids his age could only ironically believe in the Easter Fairy or whatever without being considered mentally unstable.

As an outlet for his suppressed stories of truth and belief Jamie started drawing. The pictures started off as merry landscapes of snowy trees, paths and escapades. In high school, Jamie saw less of Jack and the amount of drawings increased. That's when his art got a "creative" spin. Jack knew about the art as it decoratively lined the teenager's walls. Theses drawings needed more cautionary display, however, for their subject matter had shifted. They were kept in a sketchbook that he didn't leave open and didn't think he should worry about yet. What used to be lines of snowy scenery and guardians, became the icy contours of none other than Jack Frost.

When every angle of his face and every curve of the pencil had been exhausted, that's when Jamie began to worry. During his work, he confused every cool breeze for a familiar chill down his spine. The brunette cautiously kept his new genre of portrait in a drawer for however little security that provided, which was none.

Jack thought about the drawings.

He fondly admired the ones from the middle school years of snow days and evergreens plump with magic snow. He, however, found more interest in the drawings of his profile and from every other angle. Jack had only seen over shoulder glimpses of these drawings as he curiously peeked through Jamie's window.

Today, when he had come to visit Jamie he found that the boy had gone on a skiing trip for the winter vacation. Jack took the opportunity to snoop around to find any new pieces of art firmly 'hidden' in Jamie's desk drawers and get a more in depth look at these portraits. He had thought it strange for his human friend to hang on so long, but he only realized how he had changed over the years when his focus clung to pictures of him from...quite exposing angles.

'Moondammit...is that what my butt looks like?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Winters Chapter Two **

Upon his return from the fun filled weeks spent skiing, Jamie was eager to return home. In the fray of collecting family members, skis, and winter gear Jamie had left possibly his most prized possession, his sketch book, at home. This was not to say that napkins and scrap pieces of paper were left un-doodle throughout his trip, but his sketchbook held a deeper meaning than these scraps. The pages contained thoughts and dreams, similar to that of a diary, but more importantly the book contained Jack.

Jack Frost. It was probably for the better that his sketch book was left behind. God forbid his mother, or yet even worse his younger sister took a peek inside.

Upon opening the sketch book, the on looker would be greeted by the friendly, certain smile of a white haired, lean boy. Turning through the pages, however, the sketches became more detailed and…frank with their intentions. Of course his sketch book was a pale substitute to the real Jack Frost! Brave and kind, and maybe a little cocky, he had a voice that held 300 years' worth of presence that seemed unfitting for a boy who appeared only a teenager.

He had missed Jack. Over the years their meetings had been growing shorter. Shorter and quieter. Quieter until almost nonexistent. Jamie clung to his belief in Jack though, and knew they would meet again. They were friends right?

He was so enthralled by his sketch book and his thoughts that it took him a good hour to notice a note scrawled in frost on his window, barely visible and slowly fading.

"Hey, wanna go sledding? :P"

He practically knocked over his chair, the personality of his childhood self-returning to him. Who else could have scribbled this frosty note on the second story window of his room? Without stopping to think that the note might have been written days ago, Jamie rushed out the door, already still dressed in his ski clothes, to their regular meeting spot on the snowy hill.

He arrived gulping in the cold as his lungs begged for air. The hill wasn't necessarily close by, but his longing to see his friend, his friend who he hadn't seen in what felt like forever, carried him swiftly, unaware of his body's objections. Not to mention as he had grown up, age hadn't gifted him with an athletic or strong body. Sure he could ski, but running was another thing, especially for his short legs. He looked around with excitement after he arrived at the hill.

"Jack?" he called out eagerly awaiting a reply. His own voice echoed back through the chilly air. He stood in the middle of an opening of trees knowing his friend would arrive soon. It seemed like forever though, his nose was starting to run a little. He eased himself into a pile of snow, it was quite soft. Maybe Jack wasn't coming. After all, who knows when that note was written and how-…a piece of snow fell from a tree and hit him on the head interrupting his thoughts.

"I see you left me for that fake ass Ski Mountain snow! Ya know, you could've had more fun with me!"

Jamie looked up in excitement. There Jack was, floating effortlessly on the breeze with a smug, but welcoming smile. He leaned against his staff looking playful.

"Hey! It wasn't my choice!" Jamie chucked a snowball which was immediately avoided by Jack as the ground underneath Jamie became slick. He didn't have much time to realize what was going on before he was sliding down a racetrack of ice. Jack laughed heartily as Jamie slid down the hill every which way, darting him in and out of trees Jamie laughed, bringing back fond memories of Jamie's childhood, albeit his voice was a little deeper now. As for Jamie he would have been scared if this hadn't been the millionth time Jack had done this, this definitely beat skiing any day.


	3. Chapter 3

[ Seven Winters - Chapter Three ]

Jack safely guided his friend around countless trees and whipped the sled around hazardous bends. His controlled freezing of the ground never stopped increasing their sled and his command of the wind turning him on unexpected paths. Jack was so focused on keeping Jamie safe and enjoying the ride that he failed to notice the edge of an upcoming cliff. Jamie's laughter climbed into a hearty shriek as his heart stopped, and he calculated how far the drop he was about to take could be.

A strong countercurrent of air slowed Jamie's descent, but the force of landing still knocked the boy off his sled. Jack worriedly followed the trajectory to a deep Jamie-shaped hole in the snow until the teen popped out and laughed. The frosty lad smiled and remarked

"Another close call. Almost got rid of you." Jamie rolled his eyes as he pulled himself out, but failed slightly as the snow compressed under his weight.

He retorted cheekily "You'd miss stalking me every winter. I bet you were relieved when I came back." Glove meets hand as Jack finally pulled him from the pit to the path.

"Stalking, huh? You don't seem to mind..." Jack obliged, thinking on his words before continuing, "I certainly didn't have to miss your drawings." The younger's cheeks, already blistered from the cold, amplified in redness provoking Jack to speak further,

"Maybe you'll make a habit of joining me on the naughty list." Frost's cane drags his companion closer to solidify his meaning, but Jamie's thoughts turn to the reference to the jolly red guy up North and he can't help but to huff.

"Jack, whether I get a new scooter was hardly on my mind while drawing that. Screw Santa."

"Woah, should I be jealous? Haha. You've never lost faith in the guardians, but over the years I've notice you've lost respect." The pair reached a dead end to the path, where Jamie turned to see a serious look happen upon the playful frost wielder's eyes. Jack proceeded toward the brunette, who finally matched him in height. He cooly enunciated.

"You forget that Santa carries something more dangerous than coal, the Bunny brings his season without your notice, Tooth has seen plenty of wars, Sandman...well he could mess you up, but it's with me that certainty remains. If you don't bundle up, Jack Frost will nip at your nose." Jamie miscalculated their distance by some trick of depth perception just before a chilled set of teeth close down slowly on his nose. He gasped when the sensation ended, no longer than a second later. They both realize where Jamie's hands are, resting tenderly on Jack's hips, when Jack fails to back away. Jamie backtracks far enough to make his awkward comeback,

"Um, I don't think you have anything to be jealous of...uh, Santa...for." Jack looks up as he reciprocates the hold. The icy fellow needs no better reply than his lips pressing into, being melted by, and freezing the other mouth. The convection of the kiss pulls them closer. Jamie's hands slide to the personal space of the invader's face, where the skin turned slightly tanner under his touch. Just as Jamie started to accept the events as reality, his pressing need to ask a "burning" question finally surfaces, but he finds that it's harder to say than to think about. He pulls back slowly and shyly inquires,

"If my...tongue touches, err-you. Will it-my tongue- freeze?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hahaha!" Jack let out a hearty laugh making Jamie regret his question little. "I guess we could find out," Jack smiled mischievously, eyeing the boy's lips, exhaling a frosty breath. Jamie shivered a little, although not from the crisp exhale, but from an adventurously icy hand making its way up his shirt.

Jamie's mind couldn't help but begin to race. He had missed Jack so much. He had missed the comforting way he teased him and his playful smile. Whatever had been awkward between then before seemed to be melting away under the tips of Jack's fingers. On top of that, Jamie had not expected any of this…_this_, nor had he expected Jack to have seen his drawings. Those drawings. He never expected anyone to see them. They were more just…fantasies. Something he would never expect to see or expect to come true. Amongst his thoughts he found his hand somehow mindlessly feeling for Jack's collar bone through his sweatshirt…those sharp angular collar bones he had drawn with such care…was this really happening?

Snapping out of his daze he was met by a hand ruffling his hair, "You back?" Jamie blinked and frowned a little…feeling bold he softly bit Jacks nose is disapproval. The heat from his lips fled quickly.

"Ahh, I see we have an aspiring Jack Frost here. But, you're going to have to be a little 'cooler' for this job", Jack was especially playful.

Jamie frowned a little, but suddenly found himself laughing, the two boys each leaning against the other for support in a random bout of laughter. Maybe it was the whole awkwardness or unexpected spontaneity of the situation, but neither of them could stop laughing for quite a while. Finally regaining their composure, they both caught each other's eyes. Jamie smiled shyly.

"Hohoho! I see you were talking about Santa, yes?" Jack and Jamie looked up quickly, Jamie awkwardly attempting to untangle his arms as he saw Santa standing in front of him.

"Jamie, Jamie. Growing up I see." Santa smiled somewhat knowingly. What terrible timing.

"Yes yes! He's grown up quite a lot! Just look at those beautiful teeth! Oh~", Jamie found a feathery hand exploring the ridges of his teeth.

"GAauura...'ey toof", Jamie tried to talk a little. He glanced over at Jack for some information as to what might be going on. Jack just shrugged. A hole suddenly appeared in the ground and familiar kangaroo…rabbit hopped out. "Good day Jamie! S'been awhile…Jack." He glared at the white haired guardian. A little shimmering golden cloud sleepily drifted in and waved.

"Oh ho ho! Now that we're all here. Jack, let's go!" The guardians all stood in a group smiling at Jack who was looking around confused. However, Jamie was the one who inquired, "What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Would you look at that, mate." Bunny huffs, nudging Santa in mild confusion and awe, "Jamie can still see us! What are you, kid? About 18?"

Santa strides over to pat Jamie's shoulder and reassures  
"You know..ah..что говоры..at this age, most have moved on from us. We protect children and they grow to be adults that have no time for us, but this is not bad thing...it is natural to forget" He's struggling to make his point and the brunette is shaking his head, "How can I forget you guys when I'm hanging out with Jack with winter?"

All eyes are back on Frost.  
"...well-the Midwest is pretty boring without uh…breaking the monotony." He's fumbling with complete sentences when he realized he needn't any excuse

"Y'know what? Jamie's the whole reason we're still here! Why don't we take him to the North Pole with us?"

Tooth is looking suspiciously between the two and Santa fills the air with a hearty chuckle and resigns, "Any other time, but I do feel we owe you, Jamie! Only...this meeting isn't just a friendly matter. The Man in the Moon has arranged for us to meet. We've got the sleigh in the clearing just a bit down south of here; meet us there once you've sent him off, Jack!" With that consideration, the big four leave Jack Frost alone once again with his...well?

"We'll talk about this when I get back, huh?" Jack resolves, keeping his voice low and playful to let Jamie know that he intends to keep that promise and all the unspoken ones. Jamie realizes how his heart slows as Jack turns away and accelerates as he steals an embrace and races towards home. The guardian shakes his head and wonders how he could feel so much warmth despite his nature.

On the sleigh, the guardians all chatter about their work and their follies. Santa is driving more calmly than usual and he beckons Jack next to him.  
"'Sup, big guy?"  
"Jack, it eludes my duty to be concerned since Jamie is no child, but you should have caution not to involve yourself. Guardian work is lonely work but it's worth it, no?"

Jack listens respectfully but doesn't respond. By the end of their conversation, they've landed. Each of the guardians dismounts the pimped out sleigh and navigate the workshop and reach the control room where they await the Moon's instructions.

They all waited around the huge globe for some sort of sign from their luminous leader above, but none came. His only instructions had been to gather all guardians when he was directly in sight of roof's skylight and almost full. When it had grown dark and the moon had passed, everyone decided to reconvene when new instructions were given. Jack didn't mind leaving without a new mission. He knew exactly where he was needed.

The stars are out and the Bennett household is quiet. Jamie is trying to capture the day's events in his sketchbook, but he can't keep the butterflies down long enough to hold the pencil steady. His eyes are fighting to stay open, so he finally gives up and clicks off his desk lamp, ready for sleep. A small chill breaks through the window and his eyes are wide once again. Arms mirror a snaking motion around his waist until they link and Jack's face finds a perfect cradle in between Jamie's neck and shoulder. Jamie wishes he could bring himself to turn around and initiate the kiss, but finds the thumping in his chest is louder than any of his thoughts. Jack beats him to the sentiment, nevertheless, his cool lips trailing up a blush-warmed neck. By the time the ice reaches Jamie's ear, he's trembling awfully. The mastermind behind the lips breathes in slowly and exhales,  
"...Jamie-" but before he can complete his line, the teenager shouts in something between a moan and a protest, spinning away. Jack tries to show concern through his amusement, but fails as he says through a chuckle.  
"What's-hehe-what's wrong, J?" He steps closer "I thought we were going to...talk."

Jamie realizes that now is as good a time as any to show how he's grown up and commands the most serious look he can and firmly demands,  
"No, we are going to actually TALK."

Jack, worried that all the fun they could be having is now a distant possibility. Jamie continues, losing confidence,"Uh, first, are you seeing anyone else?" Jack shakes his head 'no'.

"Are we-are we- just going to...kiss? Or do we have to-" Jack interrupts to assure his friend,  
"Jamie Jamie Jamie! Yeah, no- I mean, we don't HAVE to do anything! I uh," his eyes darken a bit as he grins "wouldn't discourage whatever you had in mind though..". Jamie snorts a bit, finding the idea unnerving but trying to fight the unease. Jack leans back in for a hug.

"I know you're like...hundreds of years old... So I can't expect you to..."

Jack loudly shushes him and mumbles "I made it through your angsty years, you aren't getting rid of me anytime soon". He avoids the question verbally, even though his real thoughts are showing on his face hidden over Jamie's shoulder. He manifests a smile soon enough for Jamie to make a move. The kiss is unsure, but so distracting.

Jack pulls towards the bed and sits down so Jamie is almost sitting on his lap. When fingers unlace from behind his back and gather gently in silver hair, chilled ones guide their hips into a more comfortable fit. Time passes and the slow kisses open more and the open-mouthed kisses gasp louder, and then tongues meet.

One seems like lava to the other, the other's feels like a slippery icicle. Between panting and the smacking of wet lips, Jamie's hips instinctively pick up on the furious tempo of the kiss, if only for a moment when a drawn-out, sudden groan wheezes out of Jack's lungs. Jamie's back lands on the mattress before he understands what's happening. He's feeling a bit frightened again as ten, icy digits play with his waistband. Jamie stutters,  
"C-can we not.. just yet?". Jack look into his eyes with disappointment but slowly understanding. 'Just yet'. Jack smiles and nods. His adventurous hands compromise to rest on Jamie's hips once they are both sitting up again.

They continue covering each other with lips, tongue and, in Jack's mild vengeance.  
Jack learned something about the tan skin beneath him. If he timed it right, he could nip at it and make Jamie shiver slightly without protesting. Too often, and Jamie would complain, but if he took his time leaving his marks in between kisses, the shivers slowly smoothed into short grinds. It was late into the night and Jamie was feeling a bit crazy for the adrenaline and every other part of him wanted to feel more. Much more and much faster.  
Pleased hums from earlier were growing loud in Jack's ear. Jamie grinding on him and moaning in climbing decibels...he couldn't stand either. He needed them naked. _Yesterday_. Except a voice down the hall reminded them where they were.  
"Jamie? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Bennett calls. A rapid mantra of swearing spills from her son as he pushes off the huffing guardian. Reality spills in as Jack makes himself scarce and Jamie slips down the hall passed his mother with some excuse about forgetting to shower and not be able to in the morning. They both deal with the aftermath (erections) alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Sitting in the living room you hear you idiot brother yelling about something and the sound of the shower turning on. Browsing through a magazine of quirky fashion designs and the latest trends your mom comes back into the living room shaking her head. "Your brother sure turned out odd" she smiles a little wearily. "Yeah. Well. That's Jamie", you say turning your attention to a colorful little purse. Smiling softly she kisses you on the forehead even though you're getting a little too old for this type of thing.

"Don't forget you have to wake up early so I can take you to school. Don't forget." You give a knowing nod and she yawns shuffling away "Well I'm off to bed. Get some sleep Sophie."

"Kay, Night mom." You guess it is getting a little late. You didn't really realize. Maybe you'll stay up a little longer. You decide this before you start hearing _questionable_ sounds coming from the shower. Yeah. That's really starting to creep you out. You decide to go to bed and ignore_ whatever_ that is.

In a tussle of blonde hair and sleep you see your mom try to rouse you from your dreams. It's kind of a mix of a memory and your choppy bangs and a lot of grumbling. Needless to say she fails to wake you up and you drift back into your dream.

"Ahh~" you stretch and feel surprisingly rested for waking up so early. That was a wonderful night's sleep. You are such a pro at waking up. You look at the clock and realize what time it is. _2:00pm. What. How does that even happen? _

You are one heavy sleeper. Geez. You didn't even stay up that late. You figure you might as well take this opportunity to enjoy having the house to yourself. Mom is at work and your weird ass brother is still at school. You begin to shuffle down the hallway in your pajamas, wrapped in a blanket.

Geez. Why is it so cold in here? You stop to check the thermostat in the hallway…"70 degrees, that is definitely a lie" you wrap your blanket a little tighter around you. As you leave the hallways the house gets a little warmer. You don't really take much note of it. You eat some cereal and drink some orange juice even though it's a little late for anything that could be considered breakfast. Unsure of what to do now, you grab your magazine that you finished reading last night and plan to take it back to your room to give it another look over.

Back in the freezing hallway you notice that the cold is coming from one particular location. An icy air is seeping out from Jamie's room. You figure that he forgot to close his window. He does that a lot. Weirdo likes to sleep with the window open for some reason. You open the door and begin to take a step into the room towards the window when, 1) You notice the window is closed and 2) you notice your brother on his bed. What the_ hell_ is he doing?

Okay okay okay. So. Yeah. Your brother is a freaking nutcase. There is a reason he doesn't have any friends at school. But this…this is…just…what. Your brother is literally tounging with the air. Making out with the absence that exists between his hands. And you aren't really an expert on this but. He's really. Really into it. So much that he doesn't even notice you. You close the door and accept the fact that your brother is crazy. You never will mention this to anyone. Unless just to passingly freak your brother out.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's visits were more frequent but careful. The boys knew how loud they could be without alerting the household. They never went past making out, but Jamie was warming up to the idea quickly. Jamie knew how his boyfriend enjoyed neck kisses by the soft rumbles responding to each peck. The last kiss of the night turned into a nuzzle and soon they fell asleep.

Jack sensed something was up with the brunette when he woke up next to him. His morning kiss wasn't weird or anything, but it was rare for Jamie to initiate it and very soon he drew back and gave a challenging look. Jack wasn't sure what the kid wanted, but he wasn't giving an opportunity to form a question as heat coated his lips.

Their lips weren't touching just yet, the younger of them kept himself just out of reach while straddling Jack and fanned his hands over his ribs and smoothed them down to his hips. Their mouths still not connected but their breaths twisting together as the colder mouth leaned up as its target moved. Hot breath out… cold breath in...Jamie traced his fingers nervously over Jack's zipper...a cold, soft gasp... the warm breath vibrates into words

"Jack...can we...uh-Mmm" the guardian readily answers with satisfying kiss and only breaks it to remove Jamie's shirt and flip them over. Jamie giggles slightly at his haste as Jack tears his own hoodie over his head, but helps to remove Jack's trousers in tandem. Jack hops off the bed to remove them the rest of the way, but is followed by Jamie, who then slowly lowers himself. His fingertips are curled around snowflake boxers when his door slams open.

"JAMIE, WAKE...up. Oh you already...are..." Sophie interrupts herself to simply stare, "you...um. Doing yoga..? Whatever, mom he's up!" She gives a worried look before retreating to her own room. Jack covers his face to hide his rising frustration. Jamie stands and curls his fingers through white hair as he whispers "Sorry, I forgot to tell you we're going on a trip to see family this weekend...but when I get back, you better be ready to fuck." He snatches his shirt off the bed and leaves for breakfast.

Flushed and hopelessly turned on, Jack dressed and plotted his revenge for their next encounter. He intended to hold Jamie to his promise.

Jack returned in a week, hopeful and anxious. He saw the family park outside and sat on the bed expectantly. The door swinging open downstairs was followed by silence and slow steps. He heard one pair of footsteps approach the open door to Jamie's room. Jamie's mom looked in for a long moment until she turned away and shut the door.

Jack followed her downstairs, not seeing Sophie or Jamie, and watched her dial someone on the land line. He saw her pale face. Barely believing the words he heard, Jack's eyes clenched closed as they began to sting. He burst outside the house, looked every direction as he felt lost in the familiar neighborhood, and as his own cold wind no longer gave comfort he screamed into the sky.

He faced the moon and directed a string of curses and shrieks at him until his lungs gave out and he collapsed to his knees. He felt powerless, but he couldn't stay there. He didn't plan to see another face for a long time, because he would never...could never see his face again.  
Jamie had died.


End file.
